Grand Theft Auto Crime Lord
by bman112
Summary: After escaping from prison former Mexican cartel Marcos Deveti . Wants revenge on Marten Madraso for setting him up. By starting his own crime empire and taking everything from the man that wrong him. Takes place after GTA 5.
1. Jail Break

**Grand Theft Auto is owned by Rockstar games. **

**Chapter 1 jail break**

It's a beautiful sunny day in Los Santos. As people are enjoying the fresh air. We come to the Los Santos prison where inmate Marcos Deveti is being sent to death row for multiple counts of theft and murder. Two police officers come in and take him to the gas chamber. As the police take Marcos to the chamber. Marcos falls to the floor. "Hey get up!" One of the officers tries to grab Marcos. But Markos grabs the officer by the arm and throws him onto the floor. He then grabs the officer's gun, shoots the other officer three times, then blows the head off the officer on the floor. He grabs the handcuff keys and uncuffs himself. An alarm goes off alerting the other officers in the building. Marcos ran to the parking lot and start up a police car. He than drove off with 5 police cars after him. "Suspect driving a... squad car heading to Ford highway. Suspect unarmed but extremely dangerous." Marcos over hears dispatch while trytrying to lose to cops. Marcos decides to lose them in traffic heading to town. He then drives through the movie set causing to police cars to crash into a set. With three remaining Marcos loses them on the south side of town and hides in a ally. When the police passed him he waits for night fall to to leave the car. Marcos finds a match on the ground, lights it and sets the police car on fire. Leaving the scene.


	2. Old Friends

**Grand Theft Auto is owned by Rockstar games. **

**Chapter ****2 Old Friends **

Markos heads to a house in the north part of Los Santos and knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal an overweight 20 year old in a jearsy and shorts and a gold chain answer it. "Can I help you with something?" the guy asks. "Yeah I'm looking for a James Townly. Son of Michael Townly." Marcos asked. "Sorry I don't know that person." "Jimmy it's me Marcos." "Marcos! Holy Shit I thought you were dead!" Jimmy out of happiness hugs his old friend. "Come in we got to get you out of those." Jimmy invites Marcos in and grabs him some old clothes. "Here these don't fit me anymore but they should be able to do you some good." "Thanks." Marcos goes into the bathroom and changes into a dark green shirt and jeans and walks out. "Dude how'd you even find me?" "I talked to your sister." "Wait Tracy knows your alive?" "Yep and she's looking fine as ever." Marcos goes into the kitchen and grabs a beer. "Dude, don't say that about my sister." Marcos sits on the couch and opens the beer bottle. "Relax dude. I wasn't going to fuck her." "I don't want to hear that either! Why did you even come here?" "I came to ask your dad for help." "My dad has gotten over that life. Besides he's out of town shooting a movie." "What about Trevor?" Marcos takes a sip of beer. "Shit I don't know. Probably in North Yankton." "Lester?" "He's probably still in town..." "Alright let's go." Marcos puts the beer down and gets up off the couch. "Go? Dude you just got out of prison!" "And I need a ride so let's go." Marcos and Jimmy head out and get in Jimmy's truck and start heading out. "Call Lester." "Dude I don't know if he'll answer me." "Call Lester. And put it on speaker." Orders Marcos. Jimmy dials the phone and puts it on speaker. "Uh Hey Lester it's Jimmy." "Jimmy, your dad cut you off your allowance?" "No. I have a job." "So what do you want?" Lester said angry. "What nothing I just want to ask you something? That's all." "Jimmy whenever someone calls me they want something. So what is it?" "How about helping an old friend?" Said Marcos. "Well you sound well for a dead man." "I was hoping you can do a couple jobs for me?" "Come by my office and we can talk more later I'll send you the location." Lester hangs up. "OK we got the location. Now can you please tell me what is going on?" Asks Jimmy. "We are going to take down Martin Madrazo." "What!"Marcos shocks Jimmy. "Dude Martin Madrazo is a really bad guy. Even worse than my dad. Why would you even think about doing that?" Asks Jimmy. Marcos explains "That asshole set me up. Got me arrested, and almost sent me to the gas chamber. I'm going to take everything from him and give him the most painful death possible." "OK I get it. But why do you need me and Lester involved? I don't know about taking down crime lords." "Look I need people who hate Madrazo as much as I do. You know more people than I do so like it or not your helping." They drive up to a clothing factory and got out of the truck. "Please trust me." Marcos leads Jimmy inside. "I'm sorry I just don't want to get in trouble with the feds or my dad." A 40 year old man in a plad shirt and brown pants holding on to a cane appears on the top of the stairs. "If we managed to pull this off they won't even know. This way gentlemen." The man leads Marcos and Jimmy to a room with a couch and a chalk board. "Well I'm glad you are doing well for yourself Lester." "The manufacturing is just a cover for my hobbies." Lester sits down on the couch and looks at the young man. "So what's the job?" "We are taking down Martin Madrazo. was wondering if you want in." Asks Marcos. "Madrazo the kingpin of crime. No one has ever took him down before. In order to do that you need to take down his associates. His lieutenants and his generals. In order to do that we need contacts and associates of our own. First you need a ride, something untraceable." Jimmy thought about what he was going to say. "I know a guy." Marcos and Lester look at Jimmy confused. "What I know a guy that buys and sells used cars. He can probably get you a ride." told Jimmy. "It's a start. we need other people to join us in the meantime don't get your self in trouble or in jail." Lester informed Marcos as he headed out. "Jimmy text me that guys address." Marcos heads out of the building to start his empire.


End file.
